Letters From the Sky
by EmmaLee Masen
Summary: Bella had a crush and thought they were meant to be. He didn't seem to think so. What happens when she moves away and starts to move on? Were they meant to be or was he the driving force in her finding her true love? AH BxE


**Disclaimer: The Characters of Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by EmmaLee Masen, as of 2010. Plagiarism is theft- think before you steal content... **

**Author's Note: This is a one shot. Please give it a chance…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Letters from the Sky<strong>_

_**Summary: Bella had a crush and thought they were meant to be. He didn't seem to think so. What happens when she moves away and starts to move on? Were they meant to be or was he the driving force in her finding her true love? AH BxE**_

* * *

><p>I thought I had met the love of my life. He was perfect. I thought he would be the Mr. Darcy to my Elizabeth Bennet (Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin), the Romeo to my Juliet (Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare), or the Noah to my Alli (The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks). I thought he would be my knight in shining armor, I thought he would sweep me off my feet and we would live happily ever after in our Victorian castle.<p>

I never really had a chance, from the time I met him I was lost in his eyes hopelessly in love. I had had so many dreams of happy endings. But it turns out he was nothing more than a boy in a costume of tin foil armor on the back of a horse making me believe in him.

I now know that he won't be the one to sweep me off my feet, and it is too late for him and his white horse to come around. I grew up and left the fairy tales to the little girls that their fathers told them that they were princesses.

I fell in love with Jake Black at the end of my sixth grade year. We were at the middle school dance. He was an eighth grader ready to move on to the world of high school. We had known each other, our families knew eachother but we never really were around one another.

At the eighth grade dance I went up to him and asked him to sign my yearbook. He took it from me and signed over his face with a gold marker and made a comment about being ugly. I blushed and assured him that was not true.

After he signed my yearbook he walked off and joined his friends. I was secretly hoping that he would have asked the awkward sixth grader to dance. But he never did, the dance ended and I went home and didn't see him the rest of that summer.

At the end of my eighth grade summer I saw him again, I hadn't seen him other than in passing since that minor event at the end of my sixth grade year. We talked a little and I remembered why I had a crush on him all these years even though I rarely saw him.

We talked about school and me coming up to the high school the next year. He was one of the sweetest boys I had ever met. I fell deeper into the crush after that short conversation.

The summer past quickly and I was starting high school. By the end of the first semester it was obvious to just about everyone at our school that I had a crush on him no matter how I tried to hide it. My blush whenever I was near him betrayed me. I guess I should restate that, it was obvious to everyone except for him.

The first semester passed quickly and soon it was the first day of second semester with new teachers, new classmates, and new subjects that I would be expected to learn about over the next several months in order to pass a cumulative final.

I walked into my second period geometry class to find Jake sitting in the class. My dreams had come true; I had a class with him. I went and took the seat next to him and blushed when he said hello on that first morning.

Soon Jake and I fell into a routine. He would forget a pencil for class and I would always have a pencil ready to give to him. That was my favorite class, the one I always looked forward to.

Sometimes I would offer to help Jake in math, he wasn't good at it, but I was. He always declined my help. Now looking back I see that it must have been pretty awkward to have a student two years behind you in school better at a subject than you and offering to help you out.

Towards the end of the semester Jake started to give me rides home from school. I was on his way home and his dad had told him to take me home. His dad didn't like me schlepping across town to get home. Secretly I hoped that he looked forward to the rides as much as I did.

I felt that he didn't mind giving me rides home; we would talk about school, football, or whatever was on the menu of topics for that ride home. It was my favorite part of the day.

We often got in heated debates and fought over our teams. It was usually a: Huskies vs. Cougars debate on the menu of our converstations. He was someone I enjoyed talking to. I fell even further in love with him over that semester.

Soon it was almost the end of the semester and a dance was coming up. It was a girl's choice dance; I wanted nothing more to go with him. But I would never get the courage to ask him and he would soon be asked by one of the girls on the basketball team and they would go together and it would break my heart to see them together.

Sooner than I would have liked the school year was over and I no longer would see him everyday. I would not get to talk to him, admire him, learn about him, and fall deeper in love with him with each passing day. I was in an impasse for the summer.

My sophomore year soon started after a summer of barely ever seeing Jake. I thought I was going to go crazy over the summer with not seeing him, but I had made it. I was on my way to third period Algebra 2 on the first day of the new school year and I saw him coming out of the classroom that I needed to be in.

He smiled and left for his next class leaving me smiling like a fool and feeling as if my heart had stopped when he smiled at me that morning. The rest of the semester I would walk as quickly as I could so that I would get to see him.

As the semester went on we would exchange smiles or hellos but nothing more. I fell deeper in love with him each day. I loved him so much. He was my first crush and I was determined that he felt the same way for me but he was just shy. That was logical to me because everyone knew Jake was shy and never asked anyone out.

Soon the semester was coming to a close and the new semester was beginning. I had math second period in the classroom Jake and I had shared the previous year. When I walked in I was disappointed to not see him sitting in the desk he had sat in when we had second semester geometry together last year.

I sat in the desk that he had taken up the last year and I sat there waiting for class to begin. Before I knew it was being pulled out of my bubble of thinking and being tapped on the shoulder from behind. I turned to see him smiling widely at me. I smiled back and thought that the schedule gods really did love me.

"How odd…Same classroom, same semester, same teacher, and same subject, just a year later and a little more difficult." He stated plainly.

I blushed at him and smiled before I responded. "It is." Then I turned around to listen to our teacher lecture on my new favorite subject.

The semester was passing and we were back in the groove of him having no pencils and me supplying them. It was a month from the time of the girls' choice dance. I decided to ask him to go with me.

I had it all planned. I dropped off different items in classes that he had in the morning and labeled them for his teachers to give to him. The first was his favorite soda that said: Will you…

Second hour he would get his favorite candy bar that would have a note saying: go to…

Third period would be a football that had a note that said 'harvest with' attached to it. The football was significant because that was the driving force behind our debates on our teams.

Fourth period would be another soda (he was a soda junkie, that boy!) that said 'me?'.

Fifth hour would be another one of his favorite candy bars with a final note saying to check his truck after school.

Then when he would get to his truck he would find a box of pencils to make fun of the routine we had created reveling it was me that had asked him to the harvest dance.

I got all the stuff together and had it dropped off in the morning. He had gotten all the clues and people were wondering who had asked him. During lunch I snuck out to his truck and put the final part of the puzzle into his truck and then became quite nervous. After the school day ended I left school like a coward not waiting for his response after school.

The next day in math he came in late and tapped me on the shoulder and said he had to talk to me after class and then ducked his head. I turned back to the front of the classroom and listened to the lecture internally squealing that he was going to say yes after class.

The class couldn't pass quickly enough I just wanted class to be over so that he could accept and I would have a date with the boy that stared in my fantasies and dreams that I had been in love with for three and a half years. It was no longer going to be a case of unrequited love.

When class ended he walked with me in silence down to the first level of our school and then asked me to take a walk with him outside. We were both on lunch so it wasn't like we would be missing classes. Once we got outside he began to talk.

"I'm sorry Bella. But I have already accepted to go with someone else." Jake said as he did he lowered his head to look at the dirt he was pushing around.

"Oh." I was devastated. "That's fine."

"Friends?" Jake said as he looked up at me with a smile upon his lips.

"Yeah." My heart was breaking. I felt like the pain I was feeling in my heart would surely be the death of me.

"Cool, well I will see you Monday in math." And with that he left me outside to deal with the heartbreak alone.

That day I learned that he would never love me the way that I loved him. I was stuck in the friend zone with him. I skipped the rest of my classes that day; I signed myself out sick and spent the weekend cooped up in my room crying trying to get rid of the hurt I was feeling.

I had loved him for three and a half years and he only saw me as a friend. I thought my life was over. That was the day I stopped believing in love stories, prince charmings, and happily ever after's. I was now in a state where I thought I would never love again after having him tear my heart out of my chest and leaving me alone.

After he turned me down things got awkward and he no longer forgot pencils he always had one. I never turned around and we never talked the rest of the semester. I had moved on, at least that is what I thought. But there would always be a place for him in my heart; he was the first boy I ever loved. I had loved him for a long time and I wondered if I would ever not have feelings for him.

He graduated and I didn't attend. I couldn't get myself to actually go, I had been avoiding him since being turned down. Avoiding the awkward was my goal. Plus I didn't think I could handle it, it would be like saying a final goodbye, and giving up all hope.

He went to a community college hours away. And I would see him when he would come home for breaks and I would have the feelings come back and then I would be crying later that night after seeing him. I was convinced that I would never truly get over him over the Christmas break my junior year.

My mom remarried in January. I decided that I wanted to go live with my dad to give them some space to be a new married couple. And honestly all the PDA was disgusting. Soon I had it all figured out and I would be moving to Forks to live with my father over spring break of my junior year and I would finish my education in Forks, Washington. I would also be able to get away from the memory of Jake, I would be moving on and I would leave him behind.

When I moved to Forks I found what I needed all along. It took me a while to warm up to the new life. I had barely spent any time with my father. Sure we spent a couple weeks together every summer but that is not the basis for a good father/daughter relationship when the most of that time was spent with him being quite and me becoming a hermit in my childhood bedroom catching up on my summer reading lists that I created every summer.

At the end of spring break I was ready to start school. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I was going to be the new girl and I would most likely be lost most of the day or have my face in a map. But I had a plan. Take the ipod with and keep it in the ears when not in class to avoid the nerds that want to give me a whole tour of the school.

I didn't want a tour of the damn school. I just wanted to know where my classes were and where to park my truck that I would be driving while in Forks. I was sure that I could figure that out without the help of a pimply nerd in the science club.

On the first day of classes I was met by the computer nerd but was able to get away, but not for long. He was in almost all of my classes. And then I soon was being pulled into his group of friends. Back in Arizona the nerds, pretty girls, and jocks don't mingle but apparently they do here.

The group consisted of Mike: resident self proclaimed ladies man, Eric: Nerd that pulled me into the group, Jessica: pretty girl in love with Mike, Angela: nerdy girl in love with Eric, Tyler: Basketball star. Lauren: major bitch in love with Tyler. That was the gist of the group of people that I had been sucked into. They were relatively nice, but I didn't really have anything in common with them, but I guess they would be my 'friends' here at Forks High School.

After lunch I was walked to biology by Mike, I wish he would just leave me alone and get with Jessica so that she would stop staring at him like that. God I hope that isn't what I looked like with Jake….

When we got to biology I was assigned to sit next to a boy named Edward Cullen. That is when everything started and the past was truly that, the past and it no longer mattered.

Edward and I became close, we talked and joked and did our lab work. Soon I was friends with his sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rose, and her boyfriend Emmett. By the end of my first month in Forks Edward and I were inseparable, we had become best friends slowly.

We had similar interests. He wanted to be a doctor and I wanted to go into orthodontics. We both had a hell of a lot of school ahead of us and we were over achievers. By the end of April and the beginning of May all anyone could or would talk about was that damn prom. I never had any desire to go to a dance after being rejected by Jake.

I had been asked by Mike and turned him down telling him I had already been asked. It was a lie but it worked. He probably figured that Edward and I were an item because of the way we were always together.

I saw the way Mike looked at Edward and the way Edward smirked back. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Boys. Mike later asked Jessica and she said yes and then proceeded to tell everyone that her and Mike were now an item.

A few weeks later Edward and I were sitting in biology working on our current lab assignment when he passed me a note. It was odd for him to pass me a note but I opened it and read it. Usually we just talked but once I read the note I knew why he had wrote it.

_Isabella M. Swan,_

_First of all please don't hit me for using your full name, I know you hate it, but I love it._

_I can tell you are guarded when I comes to men. Did someone break your heart? If I ever met him I would make him regret it. The first day back from spring break I was dreading doing another lab alone or with Mike and Tyler. But I was surprised to see a beautiful girl walk into class that day and come to find she would be my lab partner and become my best friend._

_I have fallen in love with you over our time as lab partners and best friends. I hope you feel the same way for me._

_Since we both know you hate dances I am not going to ask you to go to the prom with me, but rather be my date that night and we can sit on my couch and watch a movie in sweats and eat a ton of junk food, if you would prefer. I would do anything for you, and I would never break your heart Bella._

_Yours Always and Forever, _

_Edward A. Cullen_

After I read the note I couldn't just sit there, I went up to Mr. Banner told him I was leaving and walked out with my backpack and Edward's note in hand. I knew I would probably get in trouble later on for just walking out like that but at that moment I felt like it was the only thing to do.

I didn't even get to my truck before I felt strong arms pulling on my waste urging me to stop crying before I was turned and had nuzzled my head into his chest. It was Edward. He was there for me.

He wanted me just as I was, the girl that didn't dance, didn't believe in happily ever after and was a starting to believe that love didn't exist but instead that only infatuation and broken hearts truly existed.

That day I knew in Edward's arms that he would always be there for me. He made me feel safe and wanted. He had admitted his feelings for me and I ran away scared of having my heart broken again. But he was not Jake, and he had never done anything to make me walk out on him.

I apologized that day to Edward as he held me crying into his chest in the parking lot. That was the start of it all. That was the start of me learning to open my heart again, learning to believe in prince charmings, white horses, castles, happily ever after's.

Edward saved me, he took me and helped me unbury the heart that had been ripped from my chest and helped heal it. He showed me the meaning of love. He showed me the love he had for me and I learned to show him the love I had for him. Who knew that day when Jake ripped out my heart that he would be saving me and giving me the love of my life down the road.

I owe Jake, if not for him I don't think I would have moved to Forks. Sure I said I was moving to give Renee and Phil their space to be newlyweds, but it was really that I was running from the broken heart and the dreams that came every night. I had been haunted by the memory of Jake, never able to escape the hurt. That school, that town, it was a constant reminder of the heartbreak from rejection.

So I would like to thank that boy that broke my heart, because with out him I would have never met the love of my life Edward Anthony Cullen.

I wouldn't have attended Dental School at University of Washington while he attended medical school.

I would not have married him after we graduated with our respective degrees.

We would not have moved to Portland so I could attend the master's program at Oregon Health and Sciences to become and Orthodontist and Edward would not have done his residency at Portland Regency.

We would not have our precious girls that we were blessed to welcome into our lives five years after we married.

Five years after we married we were still in Portland and we were welcoming and were twins Emma Masen Cullen and McKenna Elizabeth Cullen into our lives. After I graduated, the girls, Edward, and I moved back to Washington to live in Seattle so that we could be closer to family.

I was wrong all those years ago when I thought that my heart was broken and I would never love again. That broken heart is the reason why I am married to the love of my life and have two beautiful little girls that will be starting school tomorrow morning. My happiness is owed to Jake Black, the first boy that I loved that broke my heart that led me to meet the love of my life.

I will be eternally indebted to him, for he is the reason that I am so happy today and the reason why I am shedding tear this morning. This last week my mother called me from Florida to tell me that Jake, his wife Leah, and their daughter Isabella were killed in a car accident the previous week and a package arrived for me that she would ship to me. I never talked to Jake after I moved away, but we had always had an effect on eachother's lives.

I got the wooden box this morning it was filled with letters. It had a rose carved into the lid and the key to unlock it was taped to the bottom.

The first letter was dated and was from Jake's senior year in college. That was also around the time that Edward asked me to marry him and I accepted. In that letter he told me that he loved me, and was sorry for what he had done all those years ago. He regretted his actions and was not sure what to do with himself. He said that I was the love of his life and he had let me go and would never forgive himself for that mistake all those years ago.

The second was a letter that was dated from the day of my and Edward's wedding day ten years ago. Jake was writing to tell me that he had loved me as more than a friend all those years ago, but he didn't ever realize it until it was too late. And now it was once again too late as I was getting married that morning. Jake had realized that he had always loved me, but thought I was too good for him. So he broke my heart, and he was sorry for that.

The next letter was from five years ago. Jake was writing me congratulations on becoming an orthodontist like I had wanted since I was in eighth grade. He was also telling me how he had found the love of his life, Leah, and it was thanks to me. He knew that once he met her that she was it for him, and that he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers as he had me all those years ago. He was proposing to her that night.

The next letter was from two years after the previous or three years ago. It stated that Jake and Leah and married and that she was pregnant with a girl. They had chosen a name for her. They were going to name her Isabella after me because I was the first person who believed in Jake and I was the reason that he didn't let Leah get away.

I had inspired him to fulfill his dreams, during our short friendship I had always told him to go after his dreams and never give up. Jake believed in himself enough to open his own shop and he thanked me for always believing in him. He ended the letter by telling me that he would always love me and that I had changed his life for the better and he hoped that he had had a positive impact on my life as well.

That was the last letter Jake ever wrote to me that he never sent, but saved. He had kept in touch with my mother and Phil always asking for updates on how life was treating me. He never wrote another letter but there were pictures of Izzy, Jake, and Leah that he had written little notes on addressed to me telling me about life and Izzy. He had put the pictures into the box along with the letters he had written.

I read the last letter and wished that I would have been able to tell Jake that if not for him and his presence in my life that I wouldn't be the woman I am today that is in love with her soul mate and has the most beautiful daughters. I wish that I would have been able to tell him that before he left earth with his young family. So I would like to thank him now.

Whoever said that young love is meaningless and has no power was wrong. The love that I had for Jake is what shaped the rest of my life and led me to happiness because of the result of that love. I would like to think that I did the same for Jake. I would like to think that there was reason that I went through that heartbreak; there was a reason that I loved him for so long. I believe that there is a reason…

It is the man that just walked in the door with our twin girls looking at me with piercing green eyes and messy bronze hair. Who is smiling at me while he is kneeling down kissing our daughters foreheads and telling them to go get cleaned up for dinner. Who has now walked over to me and wrapping his arms around me telling me that I am the love of his life and kissing me letting me know it will all be alright.

Jake lead me to the love of my life and I will always love him, it just took me finding my prince charming, the Mr. Darcy to my Elizabeth Bennet, the Romeo to my Juliet to see that Jake was not those things for me as I had once thought. But he was meant to be in my life to lead me to those things. He was in my life to lead me to happiness and I was in his to remind him to not let his true love walk away from him.

Jake wasn't the love of my life but he was the reason I found the love of my life and I will forever be in debt to him for that.

I never thought that a broken heart would lead me to where I was meant to be, but now I know it was all meant to be and I am stronger and happier because of it. So thank you Jake and I hope you are in a better place. I really do owe you for helping me in finding the love of my life and I will miss you.

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote: I hope you liked it. What did you think? It just popped into my head a while back and I had to write it down. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**~EmmaLee**


End file.
